


Cream

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [14]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast with some of the Rogues, Hoth era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Random Rogues short-short challenge. All are designed to be very short stories, as part of a self-made challenge.

“Something is wrong with Hobbie.” Wes sounded so uncharacteristically serious that Wedge had to glance up from his meal to see what was wrong with their friend. He didn’t see anything that looked wrong though; Hobbie was sitting across the table, holding his mug of caf with both hands, his eyes shut as he breathed in the steam from his hot drink.

“What do you mean? He looks okay to me.” Wedge shrugged and focused on his food again. There had been a shipment of fresh vegetables, fruits and some actual meat in the last supply run and he was determined to enjoy it before it ran out and they were relegated to pre-packaged rations again.

“No, there is something wrong with him. I saw him smile. He must be sick, right?” Wes sounded anxious and Wedge couldn’t tell if it was real anxiety or just put-on for some sort of joke.

“Wes, shut up and eat.” He looked at Hobbie again anyway though, noticing that Klivian hadn’t moved and was still sitting there with the mug in front of his face. Maybe it was a little out of the ordinary.   Wedge frowned, “Hobbie, are you awake?”

“Hmmm,” was his only reply.

“I’m telling you, there is something wrong with him. We should take him to the med-bay just in case.” Wes looked down the table at Luke, “I’m not imagining this, am I?”

“No, I saw it too. Very strange.” Luke had the hint of a smile on his face and he shook his head slightly at Wes’s concern. “We can take him to the med-bay if you really think it’s necessary.”

Wedge stared at Luke suspiciously, not sure if he was in on something with Janson. “Even if Hobbie did smile, is that really cause for a med exam?”

“Absolutely, we can’t have pilots who’ve cracked in the squadron. Who knows what might happen?”

Wes huffed, “You’re just humoring me, I can tell. We’ve all cracked or we wouldn’t be here at all.” He sat up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

The sound of a mug hitting the tabletop, with a bit of force behind it, stopped them all and made them look to Hobbie again. “Enough, can’t a guy enjoy his caf in the morning? The first time we get fresh sweet cream in over a year and all I want is to savor the moment, but no… you lot have to make an Imperial case out of it.”


End file.
